callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG HBAR
The Steyr AUG HBAR is an Austrian assault rifle originally designed in the 1970s. The Armee Universal Gewehr ("universal army rifle"), was adopted by Austrian forces in 1977. It has since become the standard small firearm for the Austrian Bundesheer and national police units, as well as both the Irish Army and the Australian Army, increasing its popularity worldwide. The AUG is considered one of the first successful 'bullpup' weapons to be adopted, in which the magazine is repositioned behind the trigger to create a more compact weapon without sacrificing barrel length. The HBAR variant is the LSW version of the standard AUG assault rifle and is used as a light machinegun, similar to the L86 LSW. However, the model shown in campaign is a regular AUG A2 assault rifle, as it lacks the larger magazine and built-in bipod on the barrel. In essence, there are two AUG variants in game, the AUG A2 in Campaign, and the AUG HBAR in Multiplayer, but Infinity Ward gave both the same name. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 It is unlocked at level 32 in multiplayer. The AUG HBAR is an LMG with high damage, a medium rate of fire, and low recoil. Its most unique factor when compared to other LMGs is that it uses a banana magazine, which limits its ammo capacity but also reduces its reload time, though thanks to it's medium rate of fire, it can still be used in a similar role to an LMG, to lay down a rain of fire. The AUG has slightly higher mobility than the other LMGs, giving a user a fine balance of Assault Rifle and LMG in one package. It uses 5.56x45mm ammunition. The AUG HBAR is most commonly used as an Assault Rifle rather than an LMG, due to it's smaller magazine size but quicker reload. Online, it is more popular with a Red Dot Sight than anything else, as some users consider the iron sight provided to be inaccurate, as it only has one sight. The AUG is one of the more popular LMGs, as more users are accustomed to using Assault Rifles, it provides a somewhat more comfortable feel. It is considered to be one of the easiest weapons to achieve the Dictator Title because it has the lowest magazine capacity. The default scope seen in the Campaign is the AUG A1 standard sight. It is used like a standard Sniper Rifle scope which is wrong as the AUG scope uses a targeting circle rather than a crosshair. Additionally, the scope is a basic integrated standard, as too is the foregrip. Both should come basic (like the M4 has its grip basic), but IW chose to replace it with a picatanny rail and force the use of attachment for the foregrip, likely for balance reasons. ADS, or Aiming Down Sights, is slow like other LMGs, leading to a deficiency against quicker "draw" people that use assault rifles or submachine guns. As IW tried to correct the "pop-shooting" that occured with weapons in COD4, by having perfectly centered shots while the sight was still being brought up if you started to aim, it has occured that due to lag issues, some users will have .5 to 1 full second of retaining the "forced inaccuracy" that was intended to remove this pop-shooting (The basic method games run on is "assumption" or "inferrence". the code makes assumptions based on user input, which is corrected after if found to be in error. This is why people who have high levels of lag will appear to "warp". The game is inferring where they are, but then corrects as the relevant data, which was taking time to reach the server or other players, is fed to the relevant parties. This inferrence is also why those who lag will move in a direction, only to find themselves being yo-yo'd back to where they were, and then moving to the location they had already chosen to go to previously). This issue of forced inaccuracy some partial seconds after means in a close fight, hip-fire is the best choice as ADS will cause the gun to pitch and yaw when the user is shot, while gaining no benefit to ADS until the lag issue passes, and thus when the user has passed the forced inaccuracy lag point, they are aiming accurately and very likely off target due to being shot. Gallery Image:AUG_HBAR.JPG|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the default scope. Weapon Attachments * Grip (Marksman I) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Trivia *The AUG HBAR is the first scoped automatic weapon in the series since the FG42. *The 'HBAR' in the name means Heavy Barrel Automatic Rifle. *The accolade 7.62mm which you receive for most LMG kills is actually innacurate on the AUG because the AUG uses 5.56mm ammo, in fact, there are more 5.56 light machineguns than 7.62 machineguns. *The AUG is actually an assault rifle, and it can be found under this category in most information sources. *The AUG is the only weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 to have only one sight. *The charging handle on the left side moves upon firing, which does not happen in real life. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated